lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Davidson
Main Verse= | name = Ethan Davidson | background = black | font = century gothic | color1 =#AB1A1A | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #AB1A1A | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = #AB1A1A | image = Tumblr_nhrqfudpOs1tywng0o1_500.jpg | width = 300px | age = 18 | gender = Male | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = April 19, 1998 | address = 23 George Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Rhea Davidson (mom), Derek Davidson (dad), Alyson Davidson (eldest sister), Morgan Davidson (older sister) | personality = Ethan is a carefree being. He's independent, easygoing, and fun loving. He has no problem socializing or carrying on conversations. However, he'll intentionally space out of a conversation if it bores him and play it off as merely a distraction. This doesn't stop him from meeting new people, though. With his friends, he's usually very calm and optimistic. He'll have no problem friendly teasing them and making them laugh. Even if there's a situation at hand, he'll calmly try to handle it. Despite this, he's actually very competitive in nature. Winning is his main goal when it comes to competitions and he doesn't take losing well. With strangers, he can usually be seen as sarcastic, yet kind at the same time. He often prefers talking to people he knows, though. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunet *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Height:' 5'9" Ethan has a casual sense of style. He can be seen wearing leather jackets, collared shirts, even graphic tees paired with skinny jeans. He's not too tall and not too short, at the average height. | family = Ethan has a strained relationship with his parents. He would often sneak out and cause trouble, sometimes to see if his parents actually care. Unfortunately, Ethan's parents don't really pay attention to this and when they do, they let him off with a light warning. His parents are always absorbed in their work or paying attention to his sisters more than him, which leads Ethan to believe that they don't actually care for him too much. Despite his parents paying more attention to his sisters, Ethan actually gets along with both of them quite nicely. They'd sense when he felt lonely or sad throughout his life and always invited him to hang out with them, even if he doesn't like it. They like to piss each other off just for fun. Morgan and Alyson were more of a family to him than his own parents. | friends = *Hayden Archer Hayden and Ethan are definitely a great pair. They mess around a lot and act like idiots together. Hayden is like the brother that Ethan never had. Ethan always knows that hayden has his back and will drive Ethan home when he's wasted. *Christina Ventura Ethan and Christina are very close. They've gotten high together, drunk together, and have even annoyed Hayden together. Some can say that they're like Raven and Chelsea, except more drunk and crazy. *April Dawson Ethan and April met when they were supposed to be doing work in math but were both just like "screw this I'm gonna talk to you". They've become friends over some interactions. Ethan thinks April is a really good person and believes that she'll be a great parent. | history = Ethan was born in Miduna Beach, two years after his sister, Morgan. Ethan was often left with babysitters throughout his childhood. His parents did like to spoil him when he was little. Growing up, Ethan had been exposed to music a lot. Both of his sisters played instruments, and he wanted to try it out. His sister, Alyson, taught him how to play the flute, which he thought was too quiet for his taste. His other sister, Morgan, taught him how to play the cello, which he didn't like in general. He finally discovered the saxophone, which really suited him. He grew to love this instrument and would play it with joy and passion. Since Ethan's parents were workaholics, he would spend a lot of time with his sisters and even alone, where he eventually learned how to cook, which he found to enjoy as a hobby. He started to grow more independent as he matured. This independence grew into a spirit that would lead him to build up his confidence and join the school band in middle school. Here, he made many friends and felt that this is where he belonged. In high school, Ethan realized that his parents don't even care much about his well being anymore. He often snuck out to parties and drank, but managed to avoid anything too serious. He likes to drink and goof off once in a while, but manages to stop before he becomes addicted. | trivia = *Ethan is ambidextrous. *He really enjoys painting and drawing in his spare time. | note = swagalicious | fc = Dane DeHaan | user = HeyLookItzTanni}} |-| Female Verse= Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HeyLookItzTanni's characters Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:Young adults